Relax
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: A quick little Solangelo songfic to the song "Relax" by one of my favorite artists, The Workday Release. I hope you like it! :D


**First Heroes of Olympus fanfic in like four months… oops?**

**DIsclaimer: I don't claim the ownership of the song or Percy Jackson, but I DO CLAIM SOMETHING. I claim Solangelo is real. Because Rick made it a thing, let's be real.**

**Oh, and IMPORTANT: ****This is pretty much a songfic (kinda I don't really know what qualifies as a songfic at this point) for the song "Relax" by The Workday Release (who I think you should check out, he's one of my favorites) and that's the song Will sings at the end, so you should listen to it while reading that bit (or the whole time bc it's a great song) okay byeeee**

Dark blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. The son of Hades yawned and sighed, his body needing the sleep he wouldn't allow himself to have. For if he had sleep, there would be nightmares, and he wasn't sure he could take much more of those. Nightmares haunted him each day and night, but they were _so_ much worse at night. Flashes of fiery rivers, clips of horrible monsters, bursts of screams, anything and everything that he saw in Tartarus, all of his worst fears, flashing before his eyes each time he slumbered.

Just the thought of them alone was enough for Nico to wake up at least a small bit, shuddering at the thoughts, his eyes turning darker. He brought himself to his feet, and he began pacing around his cabin, trying to get his thoughts off the horrid dreams. The torture, the loneliness… No, no, don't think about it.

Spotting something sticking out of his nightstand, Nico tilted his head and walked over to it. He slid open the drawer and grinned when he saw they were his Mythomagic cards. He picked them up and flipped them over, studying them, before tossing them back in the drawer and chuckling. He missed his younger self; he missed being so happy and carefree. He was pretty much the opposite of that now, despite how much he wanted to change that.

Suddenly a flash of the Phlegethon flashed into Nico's mind and he yelped, throwing himself against the wall. "No, no, no," he muttered to himself over and over, shaking his head. He planted thoughts of his friends and Will, and Bianca cheering him up when he was sad, and his sister Hazel, and that made it just a little bit better.

Just to help his own sanity, Nico stood up and flicked on the lights, taking a deep breath. He looked around his cabin, and although it was still dim due to the black walls, it was better. He nodded and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He tapped his fingers on the floor, drumming a random rhythm across the grains of wood.

He stole a glance to his watch and held back a groan. It was only two AM. He still had a lot of time before the sun came up and relieved him from darkness.

He reached over to his bookshelf and, not leaving his spot, pulled out the closest paperback. He flipped through it, not even glancing at the title, skimmed a few words, before tossing it aside. He placed his head in his hands and groaned, shutting his eyes. Immediately regretting it, of course.

Images of Bianca dying, which he'd already seen in so many nightmares even before Tartarus, of his friends in the Argo II sinking into the ocean or burning up, of Reyna, who he'd become very close to, getting shot in the chest with an arrow, of people shouting vulgar language at him for his sexuality, of the camps being torn apart by Gaea or Kronos, of his mother being killed by Zeus, everything. All of his worst fears and memories, flashing before his eyes.

Nico gave out a shout, his eyes shooting open. He let out a measly whimper, curling into a feeble position on the cold floor, the images flashing in his mind and he shook his head, mumbling, "No, no, _no."_

Just then, a click was heard, and then a creak, and there was a cold wind whispering into the cabin, and there was a small sound of sympathy. Nico heard the door swing shut, then footsteps, and then there were warm arms around him, making him start at first, but then he relaxed as he recognized the familiar touch.

Comforting words were whispered in his ear, the embrace tightening around him, making him feel warm and wanted. Sweet nothings were murmured, and ever so slowly, Nico felt more and more relaxed, his breathing slowed down, and his mind no longer raced with horrible images. His hands now only trembled slightly instead of shaking uncontrollably.

"Nico, it's alright. You're okay, you're not there anymore, none of those things are happening, it's alright. We all love you and you're wanted, and no one is hurt, even Bianca is living again, even if it's a different life. Okay? You're okay, you'll be okay, I promise." Nico nodded slowly at Will's quiet words, calmed down by his soothing voice..

"I love you," Will reminded him, and he nodded, the words echoing through his head, easing him. "I- I love you, too." Will's arms squeezed him close at the words, resting his chin on his shoulder. Nico leaned back into the hug, and there was a sweet kiss on his cheek, and he tentatively closed his eyes. And there was nothing.

"Have you slept any?" Will asked quietly, and Nico shook his head mutely. Will sighed, and loosened his grip. He turned his head so he was looking at Nico's face.

"When was the last time you did?" he asked patiently, taking Nico's right hand in his, playing with it in his lap and rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Tuesday?" he guessed, but he had a feeling it'd been longer.

Will stopped playing with Nico's fingers, and he let out another sigh. "Nico-"

"I know, I know. It's not healthy, I need to get more sleep, i-"

"Not what I was gonna say," Will interrupted Nico's rant. "I was _going _to say..." His voice was soft and he began playing with Nico's hands again. "Would it help if I stayed? Maybe it'll help if someone's with you, rather than being alone."

Nico nodded slowly. "Maybe. I'm willing to try anything at this point. And you always help calm me down, so it might work," he admitted, turning slightly pink near the end of his statement.

Will smiled. "Then I will. Anything to help." He added with a small smirk. "And I'd love to spend more time with you." Nico's cheeks flushed at Will's words, which may or may not have been just what Will was going for.

"Go to sleep," Will instructed, releasing his embrace around the son of Hades, and brought himself to his feet. He held out his hand and Nico took it, pulling himself up.

Nico, already in his pajamas, took the few steps to his bed and climbed in, pulling up his covers. He rested his head on his pillow, nervous for what sleep would give him. He was tired, sure; he hadn't slept in three days. But he knew there would most likely be nightmares, because when weren't they there?

"Will, promise you'll stay?" Nico asked, immediately ridiculing himself mentally for sounding like such a child. But the son of Apollo only smiled and assured him. "Of course, angel."

Eventually, Nico finally settled. He wasn't quite asleep, however; Will could tell by the way he shifted and his breathing wasn't quite the same as someone who was asleep.

After a few minutes, and Nico still hadn't let sleep overtake him, Will sighed. He lifted up the edge of Nico's covers, sliding in next to the boy. He wrapped his arms around him so they were spooning, and Nico immediately melted into him, giving a small sigh of content. Will smiled at the sound and snuggled closer. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and began singing a song he'd listened to over and over recently. He didn't have the gift as many of his siblings did, but his voice wasn't terrible, and the song was a nice lullaby.

_Relax, close your eyes_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And maybe in this melody_

_I hope you'll find peace_

_Fall from the sky_

_Into the arms of your love_

_And open the door_

_To the heavens above_

_So maybe tonight_

_For the first time you'll dream_

_I hope that the ending is not what it seems_

_Where time won't apply_

_Until you wake up_

_For now, just relax_

_In this love_

_But wait just one moment_

_Come close, now, my dear_

_I promise this lullaby will rid you of fear_

_And know you are loved_

_As I rock you to sleep_

_And oh, little one, this promise I keep_

_So maybe tonight_

_For the first time you'll dream_

_I hope that the ending is not what it seems_

_Where time won't apply_

_Until you wake up_

_For, now, just relax in this love_

_Darling, just rest_

_Come and find your sleep_

_Darling, just rest_

_Come and find your sleep_

_And maybe tonight,_

_I hope that the ending is not what it seems_

_Until you wake up_

_Relax_

As he sang, his hands played with Nico's hair, curling it around his fingers and twisting it. It was this and the song and his warm comforting cuddles that allowed the son of Hades to finally fall into a deep sleep. One that was, for once, free of nightmares.

**This really has no editing, I wrote it in about forty minutes, and I kinda just spewed out whatever came to my mind, so sorry if it's not great… I just got the idea, so I wrote it down, and I thought I might as well just post it.**


End file.
